DAISHO
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Naruto mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk mencapai cinta yang dulu sempat terlepas darinya. Namun akankah kisah yang sama kembali terulang? Akankah kisah ini bisa ditentukan sendiri akhirnya? / FF HANCUR! Akan di perbaiki setelah MoD tamat.
1. Chapter 1

**WaRNING :**  
><strong>AU, AR, Yaoi - Boys Love, Crack, Slash, OOC, typo(s) dan miss typo tak dapat dihindari, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, author newbie, dkk.<strong>

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>~?¤?~<strong>

**Aku ingat.**

**Siang itu langit terus menghujam bumi dengan airnya. Suara gemuruh hujan menjadi backsong dihari yang tertutupi awan. Memambah kesan suram setelah pertempuran. Sungai-sungai kecil yang terbentuk akibat hujan terus mengalir membawa bau anyir darah sisa pertarugan. Kita berteduh di dalam goa tak jauh dari tanah lapang dimana jasad-jasad pasukan musuh yang gugur masih tergelatak diguyur hujan.**

**Kau mendekapku di depan api unggun. Mencoba menghangatkanku meski lenganmu terluka karena melindungiku. Kau memeluku, tak memperdulikan rasa bersalahku karena melihat balutan lukamu. Kau tak ingin kehilanganku, itu katamu.**

**Aku terus memperhatikan tiap lekuk wajahmu yang tengah terpejam. Aku mencintaimu, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa kita sesama laki-laki. Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang ku sadari. Aku mencintaimu, dan kita sama-sama tahu. Karena itulah kita ada disini. Memilih jalan agar kita bersama. Meninggalkan keluarga yang membesarkan kita. Apa kita egois? Tidak, begitulah pendapatmu.**

**Aku terus memperhatikanmu hingga aku melihat siluet hitam di mulut goa mengarahkan anak panah ditanganya pada Hime, orang yang saat itu kita lindungi. Semua terlalu mendadak. Yang ada diotak bodohku saat itu adalah 'Lindungi Hime' hingga akhirnya aku melepas dekapanmu dan melompati api unggun hanya untuk memeluk Hime. Membiarkan anak panah beracun menancap pada punggungku. Lalu kalian menjerit.**

**Kau memakiku sambil terus menangis. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu. Percayalah. Karena itu berdoa, 'Semoga Tuhan mempertemukan kita dikehidupan berikutnya'.**

**Aku yakin, itulah awal semuanya. Awal kisah antara aku, kau dan Hime. Kisah yang takkan mampu di bayangkan oleh otak bodohku. Menjeratku dalam kesakitan yang jauh lebih parah. Aku memang bodoh tapi sungguh aku tak tahu dimana letak kesalahanya.**

**~?¤?~**

**Daisho**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Yun Ran Livianda**  
><strong>Present<strong>

Sinar kuning kejinggahan terpantul dari setetes air yang masih menggantung di ujung dedaunan. Mentari sore masih berusaha bersinar disisa-sisa waktu yang dimilikinya hari ini. Seorang pemuda berdiri didekat jendela. Nafasnya membentuk embun dipermukaan kaca jendela. Mata onyx tajamnya masih menerawang keluar jendela. Menatap kosong genangan sisa air hujan yang terbentuk di tengah jalan pada aspal yang tak rata.

"Aku akan mencari Naruto." ucapnya seraya berjalan melewati pintu keluar rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu.

"Hn." jawab pemuda lain yang memiliki dua garis halus pada wajahnya.

Pemuda yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dengan rambut panjang yang diikat asal hanya menatap datar kepergian sang adik. Kembali ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada selembar foto yang mulai usang di tanganya.

"Aku sudah selesai membersihkan perabot lantai dua." Ucap laki-laki bermasker dan memakai kemeja hitam menuruni tangga.

Pria berambut perak itu berjalan menghampiri sang rekan yang seolah tak memperdulikan kehadiranya. Duduk pada kursi kayu meja makan dihadapan sang rekan, mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang tergelak begitu saja. Sinar kesedihan, kepedihan dan kehilangan terpancar jelas dari kedua mata onyx miliknya.

"Ini.. Terasa beratkan, Itachi?" Tanyanya pada sang rekan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari foto keluarga Namikaze beserta dirinya yang diambil sekitar 10 tahun lalu.

"Terlalu berat, Kakashi-san. Rubah buluk sialan itu sangat ceroboh. Aku tak akan memaafkanya karena telah meninggalkanku sendirian." Sebulir air terjatuh melewati pipi porselen Itachi lalu melunjur dari dagunya dan membasahi kemeja hitam berantakan yang dikenakanya.

Matanya semakin memanas karena airmata enggan untuk berhenti mengalir. Itachi berusaha menghapus airmatanya agar tak menghalangi pandanganya melihat foto keluarga Namikaze bersama keluarga Uchiha yang diambil saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 4, sekitar 13 tahun lalu.

"Kurang apa aku Kakashi-san? Aku mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya. Aku selalu menuruti semua kemauanya, semua keinginanya. Tapi kenapa rubah sialan itu masih meninggalkanku? Aku tunanganya. Aku tak pernah berpaling. Hanya dia.. Hanya dia yang ada di hati dan otakku. Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku?"

Tangis Itachi yang ditahanya sejak upacara pemakaman beberapa jam lalu akhirnya pecah juga. Bahunya naik turun, airmatanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi dan kemejanya. Rongga dadanya menyempit, hatinya menjerit. Ia tak pernah tahu akan sesakit ini rasanya saat ditinggal sang sulung Namikaze. Ya, Itachi tak tahu. Karena Itachi memang tak pernah mengharapkanya.

Genangan air juga terlihat dipelupuk mata Hatake Kakashi. Namikaze adalah keluarganya. Minato membesarkanya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kebakaran rumah saat usianya masih 9 tahun. Minato muda yang berusia 19 tahun merawatnya dan menegaskan bila Kakashi adalah adiknya. Mereka sama-sama tak memiliki siapa-siapa. Tumbuh bersama menjadi manusia berguna dan mengurus perusahaan milik keluarga Namikaze. Ia memang pernah kehilangan segalanya dalam semalam, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa untuk tidak menangis saat sang kakak meninggalkanya.

* * *

><p><strong>~?Daisho?~<strong>

Sepasang sapphier milik pemuda berambut pirang jabrik akhirnya terpejam setelah sekian lama melihat sepasang katana dan wakizashi yang disimpan disalah satu balok kaca pada dinding ruang tamu yang selalu dikunjunginya.

"Hari ini kau memandanginya lebih lama." Suara berat yang memasuki gendang telinganya memaksanya untuk melihat siapa yang bicara padanya.

"Iya. Setelah seminggu tak melihatnya aku sangat merindukan benda ini. Terlebih lagi hari ini aku akan pergi." Jawabnya setelah melirik orang disebelahnya sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Aku turut berduka cita akan apa yang terjadi, Naruto. Kuatkan hatimu." Laki-laki tua itu menepuk bahu Naruto. Wajahnya pun juga terlihat sangat sedih.

"Perkataanmu membuatku ingin menangis kakek mesum!" Naruto menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kananya mencegah airmata yang siap mengalir.

"Menangis sajalah. Lelaki kuat bukan berarti dia tak boleh menangis, tapi tahu mana yang pantas untuk ditangisinya." Lelaki tua itu menarik bahu Naruto agar bersandar pada dadanya.

Naruto menurutinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik kakek 60 tahunan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakek sendiri. Jirayah, guru ayahnya sewaktu SMA dulu yang menjadi sosok seorang ayah bagi Minato dan Kakashi, lelaki tua yang sejak kecil selalu merawatnya dan juga kakaknya saat kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku.. Aku sadar tak ada yang abadi.. Manusiapun juga akan bergiliran menghuni bumi. Tapi.. Tapi.."

"Ya, begitulah kehidupan Naruto. Manusia hanya menjalani apa yang dipilihnya dan apa yang telah ditentukan. Itu bukan kecelakaan ataupun musibah, bukan juga kelalaian atau kecerobohan tapi kehendak Tuhan." Jirayah mencoba menenangkan.

Naruto memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Menangis dan mencurahkan semuanya karena memang hanya itulah yang dibutuhkanya saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>~?Daisho?~<strong>

Meski hujan sudah berhenti tapi tetap saja suhu masih terasa rendah. Beberapa awan kelabu mulai memutih seiring mentari yang mulai terbenam. Hanya tinggal beberapa warna kemerahan dilangit sebelum hari benar-benar malam.

Naruto baru saja melewati gerbang rumah Jirayah. Ia berjalan menuju halte bis yang tak jauh dari sana untuk menanti kendaraan yang akan membawanya kembali kerumah. Tapi ia berhenti melangkah saat mengenali seseorang yang duduk sendirian menghadap jalan. Naruto berdiri sekitar 5 meter dari posisi orang itu duduk.  
>Mata onyx kelam milik pemuda yang duduk di dalam halte menatap lurus kearah Naruto tanpa ekspresi, datar seperti biasanya.<p>

Suara khas rem yang berdecit saat diinjak terdengar nyaring saat sebuah bis berhenti dan membuka pintunya untuk membiarkan beberapa penumpangnya keluar. Pemuda revan itu mengalihkan pandanganya dari Naruto pada bis didepanya. Sempat tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan memasuki bis. Naruto juga tersenyum tipis sekilas lalu membuntuti rekanya memasuki kendaraan berwarna biru dongker itu.

Kini kedua pemuda itu duduk bersebrangan pada deret paling belakang tempat duduk penumpang. Mata mereka sama-sama terfokus pada pemandangan pada sisi jendela masing-masing. Lantunan lagu Goodbye Days milik YUI terdengar dari ponsel satu-satunya penumpang lain yang sedang menangis sendirian dideret depan.

"Semua berubah, tapi aku yakin sesuatu dihatimu baik-baik saja."

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke meski matanya terfokus pada jendela didepanya.

"Kau mencoba menghiburku atau sengaja merubah lirik lagu itu sesukamu?" Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang ternyata sudah melihat kearahnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Matanya bengkak, tulang pipinya lebih terlihat, kemeja hitam yang dikenakanya tampak longgar, bibirnya kering dan mata indahnya tampak berkabut, wajahnya pucat. Sasuke mendekatkan duduknya pada Naruto lalu menarik kepala pirang sahabatnya untuk bersandar pada dirinya.

"Aku disini, dobe." Bisik Sasuke pelan tapi cukup untuk masuk kependengaran Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Naruto lebih menyamankan posisinya dan memeluk Sasuke. Mendengarkan detak jantung beraturan milik pemuda yang disukainya sejak dulu. Ya, sejak dahulu.

* * *

><p><strong>~?Daisho?~<strong>

.

..

...

Seorang bocah 8 tahunan berlari menembus keramaian pada pasar yang dilewatinya. Tak jarang anak berambut revan melawan grafitasi itu menabrak seseorang hingga barang bawaan sang korban terjatuh karena dua buah shinai yang dibawa olehnya. Meski tak ada kata maaf yang keluar, tak ada satupun orang yang memarahi apalagi mencacinya. Ya, andai saja latar belakangnya bukan dari keluarga samurai terhormat tentu puluhan kata cacian tertuju untuknya.

Langkahnya mulai melambat saat ia sampai dipemakaman umum untuk para penduduk desa. Yukata yang digunakanya basah karena keringat. Meski nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal ia tetap berjalan dan tetap mencari bocah lain yang sudah pasti ada disini.

Tatapan mata onyx anak itu melembut saat menemukan bocah bersurai secerah bunga matahari menangis meringkuk di depan salah satu makam. Ia menghampiri bocah berkulit tan itu.

"Jangan menangis. Laki-laki tidak menangis, Shinji-chan" katanya sambil menepuk bahu bocah pirang itu.

Tubuh bocah pirang itu menegang karena terkejut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menemukan sang tuan muda tengah tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya memerah. Mata dan hidungnya basah. 3 gores luka pada masing-masing pipinya sudah mulai mengering.

"Ja.. Jangan hisk.. Pa-panggil aku begitu.. Hisk.." Kesalnya sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Bocah revan itu tersenyum. "Ayo berlatih." Ucap sambil membantu Shinjiru berdiri. "Kau harus jadi kuat." Lalu diberikanya salah satu shirai ditanganya pada bocah bermata secerah langit musim panas itu.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar dari area pemakaman. Sang bocah bangsawan mencoba mengalihkan kesedihan Shinjiru karena kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Sekitar seminggu lalu terjadi serangan penjahat bayaran di kediaman sang bocah revan, dan kejadian itu menewaskan sepasang suami istri pelayan setia keluarganya, orang tua Shinjiru.

"Jangan bersedih, jangan menangis. Aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu. Aku disini, Shinji-chan." Ucap sang revan masih menggandeng tangan bocah pirang.

Dan..  
>Bukankah itu janji yang sama?<p>

**TBC**

**Err..**  
><strong>Fic ini anehkah?<strong>  
><strong>Sulit dipahami?<strong>  
><strong>Tak di mengerti alurnya atau settingnya?<strong>  
><strong>Author amatir?<strong>

**Yun lagi galau abis..**

**Review?**

**REVIEW.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING :**  
><strong>AU, AR, Yaoi - Boys Love, Slash, OOC, typo(s) dan miss typo tak dapat dihindari, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, author newbie, dkk.<strong>

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Daisho : Yun Ran Livianda**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Kembali Bersama Untuk Kisah Baru<strong>

******Don't like? Don't read!******

* * *

><p>Naruto tersenyum lembut memandang pantulan wajahnya pada cermin setinggi dua meter di kamar Sasuke. Sejak kematian ayah dan kakaknya 5 hari lalu, Naruto dipaksa untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha. Hanya 5 hari, karena mulai hari ini Naruto akan tinggal di aparteman milik Itachi di Suna bersama Sasuke. Berbeda dengan rencana awal di mana Naruto akan tinggal bersama Kakashi.<p>

Lalu bagaimana dengan rumah Naruto?

Rumah itu akan dibiarkan kosong sampai ada orang yang membelinya. Naruto memaksa Kakashi untuk menjual rumah itu agar hasil penjualannya bisa digunakan sebagai tambahan modal untuk perusahaan. Meski awalnya Kakashi menolak namun akhirnya menuruti keinginan Naruto.

Lalu Kakashi?

Dia tinggal di apartemen yang dibelinya sendiri dari penghasilannya sejak bekerja pada perusahaan Minato, dan sampai Naruto siap masuk ke dunia bisnis Kakashi-lah yang akan mengurus perusahaan yang hampir lengser itu. Tentu tak akan disia-siakan perusahaan yang di perjuangkan Minato hingga nafas terakhirnya.

**::: Flash Back :::**

Langit malam terlihat terang. Tak ada awan yang menyelimuti jutaan bintang yang berkelip. Dua pemuda berjalan berdampingan menapaki jalan yang sedikit menanjak. Setelah turun dari bis, mereka harus berjalan untuk menuju kediaman Namikaze. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, tak memperdulikan suara lolongan anjing liar. Gandengan tangan mereka semakin erat kala udara terasa semakin dingin.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Suna?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabat yang menggandeng tanganya. Dilihatnya wajah pucat yang sedang memandang lurus jalan di depan mereka.

"Ku rasa 4 atau 5 hari lagi." Jawab Sasuke tanpa meralihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar ia pun berhenti melangkah.

Setelah ini, ia akan sendirian. Kakashi akan sibuk dengan dunianya. Sasuke dan Itachi kembali pada kehidupan mereka. Mungkin...khusus Itachi, pemuda itu akan sama kesepiannya seperti Naruto. Atau bisa juga lebih parah.

Berjalan sendiri tanpa ada seseorang yang kau cintai disampingmu-

-akan seperti apa rasanya?

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeratkan genggamanya. Membayangkan jika ia harus jauh dari Sasuke cukup membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tidak, ia tak mau jika harus jauh dari Sasuke. Ia berada disini adalah untuk bisa bersama Sasuke. Benar, Naruto ada disini sekarang adalah agar bisa bersama dengan Sasuke. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia 'diberi kesempatan kedua' ini.

Karena itu, ia harus berusaha agar bisa bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih menunduk saat merasa genggaman ditangannya menguat. Tersenyum tipis kala ia sadar Naruto tak bergerak dari tempatnya sejak ia katakan kapan akan kembali ke Suna. 'Benarkah kau tak mau berpisah dariku, hm?'. Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar -namun tetap tak terlihat saat pertanyaan itu muncul diotaknya.

Sett

Ditariknya tangan Naruto agar mereka kembali berjalan. Mengabaikan lagat terkejut Naruto, Sasuke terus berjalan selangkah lebih depan dari Naruto. Berusaha untuk membimbing Naruto agar kembali berjalan.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto cukup pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar pemuda yang sedang menariknya.

Bukannya berhenti atau menatap Naruto saat namanya dipanggil, Sasuke semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Pernyataan tersirat jika ia tak mau berhenti dan berbicara saat ini. Naruto cukup sedih saat ia tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Namun ditatapnya genggaman tangan mereka. Senyumnya mengembang namun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca -bahagia. Mengapa ia tak sadar jika sejak tadi Sasuke menggandenganya? Meski ia sendiri sempat mempererat genggaman mereka, sedikitpun ia tak sadar jika sedang bergandengan tangan dengan sang revan, orang yang dicintainya.

'Rasanya aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau menggandeng tanganku, Sasuke.'

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cklek

Sasuke membuka pintu di depannya. Cahaya terang lampu neon yang menyeruak mengejutkan penglihatan Naruto. Naruto yang terhanyut dalam lamunanya tak menyadari mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Namikaze.

Sasuke melepas tangannya saat mereka sudah memasuki pintu. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa tak rela, namun ia mengerti. Tak mungkin Sasuke bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain di depan keluarganya. Bukan karena keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan tak mungkin dekat dengan orang lain, bukan juga karena harga diri Sasuke yang tak mengijinkan. Pastilah karena Sasuke yang belum menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto, jelas tak mungkin jika Sasuke menunjukkan tingkah yang bisa menarik perhatian orang lain akan hubungan mereka berdua.

Bahkan sebenarnya Naruto-pun tak tau...

Seperti apa hubungan mereka saat ini..

Seorang wanita yang semula duduk menghadap pintu segera berdiri dari posisinya ketika menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kalian sudah kembali?" Tanyanya pada kedua pemuda itu. Uchiha Mikoto -ibu Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan langsung memeluk pemuda pirang itu. "Naruto..." Lirihnya seolah mengatakan lebih banyak jika ia juga turut merasa sedih.

Naruto membalas pelukan Mikoto, merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang ibu yang entah sudah berapa lama tak ia rasakan. Pemuda Namikaze melepas pelukannya ketika merasakan Mikoto mulai terisak. Sembari tersenyum Naruto menghapus airmata sahabat ibunya. Ingin mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja meski tanpa kata. Fugaku yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiripun menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk bahu Namikaze terakhir.

Naruto tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dilihatnya satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang kini menemaninya. Mikoto, Fukagu, Sasuke dan Kakashi mencoba untuk tersenyum kearahnya. Ya...inilah orang-orang yang memang tulus berhubungan dengan keluarganya, jika saja keadaan perusahaan ayahnya sedang dalam kondisi yang stabil pastilah ruangan ini penuh dengan para penjilat. Lalu mata birunya teralih pada Itachi yang tetap duduk di sofa sedang memandang lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

Berantakkan.

Itulah kesan yang terlihat dari seorang Uchiha Itachi saat ini. Tentu saja, sulung Uchiha itu baru siang tadi mengantarkan kepergian separuh jiwanya. Siapa yang mampu membayangkan kesedihan dan beban mental saat kematian memisahkan sepasang kekasih?

Naruto berjalan mendekati Itachi. Bungsu Namikaze berdiri di samping Itachi dan meremas bahu Itachi, mencoba untuk menyemangati sang kakak ipar. Meski hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi masih bertunangan bagi Naruto Itachi sudah menjadi kakak iparnya. "Kita pasti bisa menjalaninya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Suasana sedih masih saja dirasakan orang-orang dalam ruangan ini. Buktinya, Mikoto kembali menangis dalam pelukan suaminya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kakashi hanya menunduk, mungkin pria bermasker itu berpikir jika memandang lantai lebih baik dari pada melihat kondisi Naruto dan Itachi.

Itachi menatap Naruto dengan mata sembabnya sekilas, sebelum tatapnya kembali kosong. "Mengapa ini semua terjadi?" Tanya Itachi ambigu. Senyum miris mengantikan senyum arogant yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Pecundang yang kalah telak.

Itulah Itachi dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia kalah dari takdir dan keadaan.

"Aniki..." Sasuke menatap sedih kakaknya. Meski Sasuke sering merasa kesal saat Itachi selalu mengoda dan berbuat menyebalkan, namun sedikitpun tak pernah Sasuke berharap melihat kakaknya sehancur ini. Kali ini Itachi terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Suatu saat nanti, kalian akan bersama." Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah Itachi.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto tentu saja membuatnya terkejut. "Apa yang ka-"

"Karena kebahagian akan datang setelah kesedihan, percayalah.-" Naruto meremas bahu Itachi. "-Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang kalian lewati bersama. Percayalah jika pada kesempatan berikutnya...kalian akan berakhir bersama. Keajaiban itu ada.." Naruto mencoba menyakinkan Itachi akan sebuah keajaiban yang belum tentu ada. Memang terdengar konyol, tapi Naruto percaya hal itu akan terjadi-suatu saat nanti.

Dan Naruto sendirilah yang akan memastikannya.

Itachi meraih tangan Naruto dibahunya. Meremas pelan tangan itu dan mengenggamnya. "Aku percaya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku percaya akan hal itu." Sebulir airmata menuruni pipinya perlahan. "Karenanya-" Itachi menatap Naruto dengan mata yang kembali basah. "-jika saat itu tiba, kau harus tertawa bersama kami!"

Bulir kesedihan terus berjatuhan dari onyx Itachi. Ia ingin percaya akan perkataan Naruto, ia ingin itu semua terjadi. Namun, entah mengapa logikanya berkata tak mungkin. Kesempatan kedua? Yang benar saja! Bahkan meski ia menyusul Kyuubi ke alam baka pun, belum tentu mereka bisa bersama. Akan tetapi Itachi sadar bukan dirinyalah yang paling kehilangan disini. Karena itu, menghibur orang yang menghiburnya -dengan berbicara seolah percaya- adalah lebih baik.

.

.

Keempat orang lain dalam ruangan itu menatap sedih pada Itachi dan Naruto. Begitukah cara mereka untuk menghibur diri sendiri agar bisa kembali semangat menjalani hidup setelah semua ini? Bagi FugaMiko, Sasuke dan juga Kakashi, Itachi dan Naruto hanya sedang saling menghibur. Itachi yang kehilangan tunangannya dan Naruto yang kehilangan keluarganya.

Mereka mencoba untuk bangkit dengan membohongi diri sendiri.

Tak sanggup lagi Mikoto menahan rasa sesak di dadanya saat menyaksikan penderitaan Itachi dan Naruto. Mikoto kembali histeris, meraung-raung dalam dekap suaminya seperti saat ia mendengar berita kematian Minato dan Kyuubi setelah koma di rumah sakit selama seminggu.

Naruto menatap sendu Mikoto yang menangis dan Fugaku yang berusaha menenangkannya. Kakashi bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Sedang Sasuke menatap sedih Itachi yang kembali menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya.

Apakah sebegitu beratnya semua ini?

Mengapa kesedihan yang ia rasakan tak sedalam yang lain?

'Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal ini.' Naruto tersenyum miris. 'Itulah sebabnya aku tak terlalu terpukul.' Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tak mau berlama-lama dalam keadaan begini.

"Kaka-nii, kapan kita berangkat ke apartemenmu?" Naruto berbicara pada pria asuhan ayahnya, dan sekarang akan menjadi pengasuhnya. Naruto tersenyum miris saat mengingat hal itu.

"Kau tak akan tinggal denganku." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya. "Kau akan tinggal bersama Uchiha."

Ucapan Kakashi cukup membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Mengapa ia harus tinggal bersama Uchiha? Apa Kakashi tak mau menjadi satu-satu keluarga baginya? Apakah pemikiran Naruto tentang ketulusan Kakasih ada salah? "Apa kau tak mau menjadikanku keluargamu?" Tanya Naruto miris.

"Tidak." Dengan lembut Kakashi menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu." Kakashi menatap sendu kearah mata biru Naruto.

"Aku- aku yang meminta begitu." Mikoto mengabil alih niat Kakashi yang hendak menjelaskan. "Hatake akan sangat sibuk untuk bisa kembali membangunkan perusahaan peninggalan ayahmu. Karena itu, aku tak mau kau menjadi kesepian. Orangtuamu sudah seperti adik bagi keluarga kami. Karenanya, menjagamu juga merupakan kewajiban bagi kami."

Naruto tersenyum lembut saat Mikoto menjelaskan. Ibu dari sahabatnya itu bisa berbicara panjang lebar sambil menghentikan airmatanya yang terus mengalir. 'Lembut dan kuat secara bersamaan. Anda sama sekali tak berubah, nyonya.'

Tanpa bicara lagi Naruto mengangguk setuju.

**::: Flash Back End :::**

"Sankyuu.." Ucap Naruto melihat liontin pada kalungnya yang berbentuk kristal biru transparan. Ia benar-benar merasa berterimakasih pada takdir yang membiarkannya untuk 'kembali' bersama Sasuke tanpa perlu perjuangan yang melelahkan seperti dahulu.

Mungkin saja, usaha yang dahulu dilakukannya berbuah sekarang.

Naruto berjalan keluar kamar dengan membawa koper orange dan ransel hitam miliknya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke ruang depan dimana Sasuke dan yang lain menunggunya.

**.:Hikari no Miko:.**

"Naruto, kau sudah membawa barangmu?" Tanya Mikoto. "Kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?" Wanita berambut panjang itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja memasuki ruang depan. "Jangan lupa untuk membawa baju hangat dan obat-obatan." Naruto tersenyum canggung mendapati kekhawatiran Mikoto. Apa benar dia harus membawa obat-obatan?

"Mereka bukan anak kecil, anata." Fugaku meraih bahu Mikoto. "Mereka pasti tahu apa yang harus mereka persiapkan." Fugaku terkekeh kecil mendapati sifat khawatir istrinya yang berlebihan pada Naruto. "Lagi pula bila sakit mereka bisa ke dokter atau ke rumah sakit." Tambahnya sambil mengelus bahu sang istri.

"Aku hanya takut Naruto sakit, Fugaku." Mikoto menambilkan wajah memelasnya yang entah bagaimana caranya dicampurkan dengan raut kekhawatiran.

"Sudah semua, bibi." Jawab Naruto seraya memamerkan senyum cerahnya pada wanita yang menjadi sahabat ibunya sejak kecil. Ya, kedua orang tuanya sudah berteman dengan keluarga Uchiha sejak masa anak-anak. Dan itulah alasannya seorang Namikaze Naruto sudah mengenal Uchiha Sasuke sejak lahir.

Ketiga orang itu berjalan keluar ruangan. "Jika kau tak kerasan di sekolah yang baru hubungi kami. Aku akan menjemputmu untuk bersekolah di Konoha saja." Ucap laki-laki sebaya ayahnya yang selalu berwajah datar.

"Baik, paman." Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar saat Fugaku mengacak rambutnya yang memang tak pernah rapi. Jarang, sangat jarang bagi seorang Uchiha bisa sedekat ini dengan orang selain keluarga mereka. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling kediaman Uchiha, mencari Kakashi. "Apakah Kakashi-nii tidak datang?" Tanyanya sendu pada Mikoto.

"Hatake harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan para calon investor." Mikoto yang tak tega melihat wajah sedih Naruto mengelus bahu pemuda itu. "Ia menitipkan maaf untukmu."

"Baiklah-" Naruto tersenyum "-aku mengerti." Lanjutnya sembari mengangguk.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai memasukkan barang bawaannya dalam bagasi mobil bersandar pada badan mobil, menyaksikan acara perpisahan orang tuanya dengan Naruto. Meski merasa jenggah dan memutar bola matanya saat menyaksikannya, tak dipungkiri sesuatu dihatinya terasa hangat. Sejujurnya Sasuke senang mendapati kedekatan keluarganya dengan Naruto. Hanya saja cara mereka yang terlalu melankolis -menurut Sasuke- itulah yang membuatnya bosan.

Hei, ayolah. Mereka hanya pergi sejauh kurang lebih 70km dari rumah.

Lantas mengapa hanya untuk berangkat harus terjadi acara perpisahan seolah-olah mereka akan lamaaa sekali tak bertemu? Kan mereka bisa saling berkunjung saat ada waktu senggang?

Cih, dasar orang-orang melankolis.

Merasa bosan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk membuka pintu mobil sebelah kanan dan memasukinya -bagian pengemudi- untuk menyalakan mesin mobil. "Dobe, kita berangkat." Panggilnya pada Naruto sebelum menutup pintu dan membiarkan kacanya terbuka.

"Sasuke, jaga bahasamu!" Mikoto memperingati putra bungsunya. Kenapa Sasuke terus memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'dobe'? Namun Sasuke seperti tak mendengar teguran ibunya. Mikoto memijat pelipisnya tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Uchiha muda.

Fugaku kembali mengelus punggung istrinya. "Sudahlah... Mungkin itu memang cara mereka untuk menunjukkan persahabatan. Tak apa-apa. Kau juga tahu seperti apa dulu aku memanggil Kushina." Fugaku tertawa canggung kala mengingat ekspresi kesal salah satu sahabatnya.

Kushina...

Bagaikan mantra.

Begitu nama itu disebut, semuanya diam.

Tak bergerak.

Tak bersuara.

Naruto tersenyum miris saat bisa merasakan aura kesedihan yang kembali menguar.

"Aku permisi." Naruto yang semua berdiri di depan kedua sahabat orang tuanya berbalik dan menghadap FugaMiko. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Dan berjalan menjauhi kearah Sasuke setelah mendapat anggukan dari kedua Uchiha. Setelah menaruh bawaannya di bagasi, Naruto memasuki mobil menyusul Sasuke duduk di jok depan samping pengemudi.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah." Ucap Mikoto sebelum Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya. "Jangan lupa menghubungi kami jika sudah sampai." Mikoto melambaikan tangannya saat mobil itu menjauh. Sempat tersenyum saat ucapannya dijawab hanya dengan dua huruf andalan Uchiha oleh putranya sendiri, sedang Naruto lambaian tangan dengan semangat.

Benar-benar, dua sosok yang bertolak belakang.

.

.

"Tenanglah." Fugaku meremas bahu istrinya saat ia menyadari wajah gelisah terpantri dengan jelas pada wajah cantik itu. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Mikoto menatap mata Fugaku yang senada dengannya. "Sasuke akan menjaganya." Ia menarik kepala sang istri agar bersandar pada dada bidangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku harap begitu."

Ya...semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

**.:Hikari no Miko:.**

Naruto menatap jajaran pepohon ditepi jalan yang mulai berguguran. Memperindah suasana jalanan yang sepi saat daun-daun kering yang berserakan terbang karena kecepatan kendaraan yang dipacuh Sasuke. Langit mulai berwarna kelabu, berbeda sekali saat ia membuka mata pagi tadi. Siang ini langit kembali suram meski masih awal musim gugur. Mungkinkah akan turun hujan?

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya saat ia ingat bagaimana cara Sasuke meyakinkan keluarganya agar Naruto dipindahkan ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Meski sudah memasuki semester dua tapi Sasuke tetap ngotot agar Naruto bersekolah di Suna bersamanya.

Sebegitu inginnyakah Sasuke selalu bersamanya?

Senyum tipis pada wajah tampannya melebar saat pertanyaan itu melintas di kepalanya.

Ya, mereka memang mengenal sejak balita. Tapi mereka hanya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama semasa SMP dulu. Setelah lulus dari SMP, Sasuke menyusul Itachi yang harus mengurus cabang perusahaan keluaga Uchiha di Suna. Sasuke tak pernah kembali ke Konoha meski sekedar berkunjung, jika bukan karena Naruto sering ikut ke Suna saat Kyuubi mengunjungi Itachi tentu mereka tak akan pernah bertemu.

Citt

Mobil Sasuke berhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Sudah sekitar dua jam perlajanan dan mereka kini sudah masuk kawasan Suna.

"Apa letak apartemen baru Itachi-nii masih jauh, teme?" Naruto membuka botol air mineral lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, memawarkan tanpa kata.

"Tidak. Lagi pula letak apartemen yang baru lebih dekat dengan sekolah." Sasuke menerima botol yang disodorkan Naruto lalu meminum isinya. "Kenapa?" Tanya saat melihat Naruto yang menunduk. Dibelainya surai pirang Naruto.

Naruto mengankat wajahnya menatap Sasuke. "Apa Itachi-nii akan tinggal bersama kita?" Tanyanya sedih.

Sasuke mengembalikan botol ditangannya pada Naruto. "Sepertinya dia masih butuh waktu." Jawabnya sambil melihat lampu lalu lintas yang masih merah karena tak mau melihat ekspresi sedih Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto kembali menunduk. Iya, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi tak terpukul atas kepergian kakaknya. Semua orang tahu, bagi Itachi, Kyuubi adalah segalanya. Tak heran jika Itachi lebih terpukul dari dirinya. Itachi tak pernah kehilangan hal berharga sebelumnya. Itachi adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun yang ingin dimilikinya.

Sedang Naruto?

Ia bahkan tak memiliki kerabat sejak usianya 8 tahun.

Tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali.

Naruto kembali merasakan apa itu keluarga sejak keajaiban terjadi. Sejak ai kembali dipertemukan dengan Minato.

"Kau benar! Dia hanya butuh waktu. Itachi-nii pasti mampu menjalaninya." Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul lalu mengajak rambut berantakan Naruto. Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati atas ketabahan Naruto. Melihat mataharinya murung adalah kenyataan paling menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Baginya, Naruto sama halnya seperti Kyuubi bagi Itachi.

Deg

Naruto yang tengah tersenyum girang saat rambutnya diacak Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Dari sisi wajah Sasuke ia dapat melihat seorang gadis yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Gadis bersurai musim semi yang sedang berjalan bersama tiga temannya di trotoar disebrang Sasuke.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Naruto bahkan tak berkedip saat rombangan gadis itu melewati zebra cross di depan mobil Sasuke.

Gadis itu...

Tak salah lagi!

Naruto segera menatap Sasuke setelah memastikan keyakinannya. "Kau mengenal gadis itu?" Naruto menunjuk gadis berambut pendek yang sedang tertawa lebar. Gerombolan gadis itu sudah pada trotoar setelah menyebrang. Sasuke mengendus sebal saat Naruto bertanya penuh minat. Terlebih, pemuda blonde itu sama sekali tak melihatnya saat menunjuk gadis itu.

Tak suka!

Sasuke tak suka saat Naruto begitu memperhatikan gadis itu. "Ada apa?" Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat dengan jelas fokus Naruto bukan pada dirinya. Sesuatu dihatinya bergemuruh.

Titt! Titt! Titt!

Sasuke segera memacu mobilnya saat klakson mobil yang ada dibelakangnya sengaja dibunyikan berkali-kali. Terlalu fokus pada Naruto membuatnya tak sadar jika lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti.

"Ne, teme! Kau mengenal gadis itu tidak?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Hn." Sasuke benar-benar malas menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Bahkan setelah kembali melanjutkan perjalanan Naruto masih menanyakannya? Sebegitu menariknyakah gadis itu dimata Naruto? Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya tanpa sadar.

Ce-cemburu,he?

Benarkah Sasuke cemburu?

"Buh~ Itu bukan jawaban, Sa-su-ke.!" Naruto melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada. Berpura-pura kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke. Tapi sebenarnya Naruto melirik sang revan.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada aspal jalanan, dimana kendara saling perpacu.

"Benarkah? Apa aku terlihat sangat tertarik?" Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. Sebuah senyum kecil bermakna terukir pada wajahnya. Namun Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Akhirnya Naruto lebih memilih untuk memalingkan pandangannya. "Tertarik ya?" Lirihnya kembali melihat keluar jendela. 'Rupanya Sasuke cemburu'. Dan senyum tipis tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya.

Memang pelan, namun cukup untuk tertangkap pendengaran tajam seorang Uchiha. Lirih Naruto barusan sangat terkesan jika Naruto sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis itu -bagi Sasuke.

Tak bisa, tak boleh!

Rasa posesif tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya.

Naruto tak boleh menyukai gadis itu.

Semakin lama amarah memenuhi rongga dada Sasuke. Pegangannya pada setir mengerat. Tak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama lagi, tanpa sadar Sasuke menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam.

Dan Naruto memekik ketakutan saat laju mobil Sasuke semakin kencang.

Haa... Cemburu.

**.:Hikari no Miko:.**

Naruto berdiri menyandarkan bagian depan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon di apartemen baru Itachi yang ada di lantai 4. Disinilah mulai sekarang Naruto akan tinggal. Menghela nafas berat ketika menginggat ia hampir tersesat hanya untuk menemukan kamar ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk Sasuke yang meninggalkannya.

Sebenarnya tujuan awal Itachi memberi apartemen ini untuk Kyuubi. Dan entah apa alasan yang sebenarnya, Itachi meminta Sasuke dan Naruto untuk tinggal disini. Katanya sih supaya lebih dekat dengan sekolah. Sedangkan Itachi memilih untuk tetap tinggal diapartemen yang lama.

Haa...

Naruto membuang nafasnya kasar.

Pasti semua hal ini terlalu sulit untuk Itachi-nii..

Diluruskan pandangan Naruto pada gedung sekolah di hadapannya. Disamping gedung apartemen yang di tempati Naruto terdapat jalan setapak menuju sekolah yang terdiri dari 3 lantai. Sepanjang jalan setapak pohon sakura ditanam berjajar. Naruto tersenyum lembut saat membayangkan jajaran pohon sakura yang berbunga kala musim semi nanti. Pasti indah dan mempesona.

Naruto terus saja menatap jajaran pohon sakura yang daunnya mulai berguguran. Bayangan pohon menjadi panjang saat sinar mentari sore yang hampir terbenam menghantap batang-batang kayu dimana daun-daunnya sudah menguning sepenuhnya.

Naruto kembali menatap gedung putih dihadapannya. Ia memperkirakan jarang gedung sekolah dan gedung apartemen tak sampai 700 km. Naruto menarik rakus oksigen disekitarnya sambil menutup mata. Suka. Naruto suka dengan suasana tempat ini. Tempatnya yang sangat dekat dengan sekolah -hanya dipisahkan taman apartemen, fasilitas kamar yang terkesan elite. Memang selera Uchiha selalu tinggi.

Tapi yang terpenting, ia menjalani semua ini bersama dengan Sasuke.

Masih dengan memejamkan mata, senyum tipis yang semakin lama semakin melebar. Naruto menyukai semua ini. Ia suka saat ada disini. Ia suka saat Sasuke 'kembali' berusaha agar bisa bersamanya. Atau takdir yang mengijinkan? Pasalnya Sasuke sendiri belum sepenuhnya menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto.

Clek.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menuju ruang tengah. Sempat tertegun saat menemukan Naruto tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Seolah menikmati hembusan angin pada wajahnya. Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto. Dengan handuk yang mengantung dilehernya dan mengenakan sendal rumah, ia berjalan mengendap-endap. Seminim mungkin ia tak membuat suara agar bisa mengejutkan Naruto.

"Dobe! Kau bisa sakit!"

Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke tidak membuatnya terkejut tapi malah membuatnya merasa sebal. Entah mengapa Naruto belum bisa melupakan kejadian dimana Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Hebatnya, setelah acara ngebut yang sukses membuat Naruto mabuk darat untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke langsung meninggalkannya sendirian di parkiran. Tanpa menolong, tanpa merasa bersalah, apalagi meminta maaf.

Sukseslah dengan kepala nyut-nyutan Naruto bertanya pada penjaga gedung dimana letak kamar Uchiha yang ada dilantai 4. Seandainya Naruto tahu berapa nomer kamar apartemen Itachi tentulah ia tak harus bertanya.

Sasuke memang gila!

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja! Kau tak ingat aku hampir mati karena ulahmu?!" Sentak Naruto sangat murka. Naruto segera memutar kepalanya agar bisa melihat Sasuke. Dan-

Blush

-seketika wajah Naruto memanas saat ia bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke pada permukaan pipinya. Ternyata Sasuke menghampiri dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya-

Grepp

-lalu memeluknya.

"T-teme?!" Naruto tak percaya saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Rasa panas menjalari permukaan pipinya. Naruto yakin pasti sekarang wajahnya sangat merah.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik wajah Naruto yang terkesan lucu baginya. "Aku hanya tak mau kau kedinginan. Meski masih awal musim gugur, tetap saja angin sudah mulai mendingin." Lanjut Sasuke sambil meluruskan pandangannya ke depan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto diam tak memberontak. Tubuhnya menerima dengan baik kehangatan yang diberikan Sasuke. Mencoba mengabaikan detak-detak cepat pada dada kirinya. Mau bagaimanapun Naruto tak bisa mengelak bila ia sangat menyukai perlakuan bungsu Uchiha padanya. Akhirnya pemuda Namikaze itu memilih untuk kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan.

Naruto menatap langit sore yang sudah mulai menggelap. Saat tubuhnya benar-benar merasa nyaman, otaknya terus memunculkan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Apakah Sasuke mulai membuka hatinya?

Apakah Sasuke akan mulai menyadari jika mereka memang saling mencintai?

Benarkah begitu?

Jika benar begitu, akankah mereka bisa 'kembali bersatu'?

Tapi, apakah akan semudah itu?

Naruto tersenyum samar ketika semua pertanyaan itu terniang di kepalanya.

Jika memang Sasuke mulai membuka hati untuk mencintainya, maka semua akan seperti film lama yang kembali diputar.

Deja vu.

Terlebih ketika Sasuke terus berusaha agar mereka bersama.

Ya, meskipun tak melarikan diri 'seperti dulu' tetap saja ini semua adalah usaha Sasuke agar mereka bisa bersama.

Apakah ceritanya pun juga akan sama dengan sebelumnya?

Tidak!

Tak akan sama!

Naruto akan berjuang agar kisahnya tak sama seperti dulu.

Naruto akan berjuang, karena ini adalah kesempatan keduanya.

Naruto yang sedang asik sendiri dengan pikirannya, teringat akan sesuatu. Kejadian di lampu merah. Iya, harus ditanyakan. "Teme, kau tahu siapa gadis yang tadi di lampu merah?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati, tak mau kembali membuat Sasuke marah seperti tadi.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Merasa risih dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang hanya itu-itu saja sejak melihat gadis di lampu merah. Sejujurnya, iapun tak tahu menggapa merasa marah saat Naruto kembali bertanya padanya. "Kau tertarik padanya kan?" Tuduh Sasuke. Kini pemuda yang selalu dipuja-puja kaum hawa itu memilih untuk berdiri di samping Naruto. Menatap tajam sapphier pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya.

Meskipun merasa kecewa saat Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka. Naruto tetap tak dapat menahan diri agar tak tersenyum lebar saat mendengar pertanyaan sengak dengan nada datar namun penuh dengan kecemburuan yang dilontarkan sang Uchiha. "Dia memang menarik perhatianku." Naruto kembali meluruskan arah pandangnya. "Dia sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Entah mengapa rasa air ludahnya terasa begitu pahit. Miris. Itulah yang kini dirasakannya "Apakah orang yang mirip dengan gadis di lampu merah tadi sangat berarti untukmu?" Tanya Sasuke panjang. Tanpa sadar pemuda emo itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Perasaan yang tak mampu dijelaskan menyesakkan dadanya. Bagaimana bila orang yang disebut Naruto memang orang yang penting bagi Naruto? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Terlebih, entah sejak kapan dia selalu berharap Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus pada dirinya.

"Iya. Orang itu memang berarti bagiku." Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya dan menatap hamparan bintang yang mulai terlihat dilangit. "Tapi tetap saja tak sebanding denganmu, Sasuke. Kau sangat berarti bagiku.." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar khas dirinya.

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto yang seolah berbinar saat menatap langit. Sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri kerongkonganya saat mendapati pernyataan Naruto tertangkap otaknya. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat samar pada wajah sang revan. Mulai percaya jika Naruto memang memiliki perasaan khusus akan dirinya. 'Kau berharap Sasuke?' Ledeknya pada diri sendiri.

"Besok-" Sasuke menatap lurus puncak pepohonan. "Besok akan kukenalkan dia padamu.." Dan rasa berharapnya berubah menjadi kepercayaan. Percaya jika Naruto memang memiliki perasaan khusus dan tak akan berpaling darinya.

Dan?

Naruto tersenyum amat lebar kearah Sasuke saat sadar pemuda itu percaya padanya. "Iya."

.  
>.<p>

Daun-daun berguguran saat angin kembali berhembus. Memunuhi jalan setapak di dalam taman dengan daun-daun kering. Seolah-olah musim selalu menjadi saksi bisu akan cinta yang hadir saat kedua pemuda itu bersama.

Cinta masa lalu yang kini masih baru akan bersemi...

...Di hati Sasuke.

'Aku tunggu sampai kau benar-benar sadar jika kau mencintaiku, Sasuke.'

Saat mentari sudah kembali kepelabuhannya, maka satu hari yang melelahkanpun telah dilewati oleh Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>~ : Daisho : ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kau tak perlu khawatir, karena aku bisa melihatnya.<em>  
><em>Aku melihat wajahmu yang mengeras saat aku menanyakan siapa gadis itu.<em>

_Pertanyaan yang sama, yang dahulu juga sempat aku tanyakan. Iyakan?_

_Lalu, apa kini kau merasakannya?_  
><em>Perasaan resah saat kau bertanya "Apa kau mengenalnya?"<em>  
><em>Apakah itu sama menyesakkannya seperti yang kutanyakan dahulu?<em>  
><em>Kau tak perlu khawatir, Sasuke.<em>

_Ingat saat kau selalu menghiburku ketika aku menangis di pemakaman orang tuaku?_  
><em>Apa kau mengingatnya?<em>  
><em>Saat itu usiamu baru 8 tahun. Dan semenjak saat itu, hatiku adalah milikmu.<em>

_Selalu milikmu..._

_Aku ingat. Ini, adalah masa yang sama._

_Musim itu, daun juga tengah berguguran._  
><em>Kau menjagaku, kau melindungi.<em>  
><em>Hanya katana yang ada padamu, karena kawizashi-mu adalah katana-ku.<em>

_Aku harap kau ingat, jika pada saat pelarian itulah kita bertemu dengan gadis itu._  
><em>Gadis yang kita tolong dan akan memberikan kita pertolongan.<em>

_Aku tahu ini kisah yang hampir sama. Tapi tak akan aku ijinkan ini berakhir sama._

_Karena aku yakin, memang untuk merubah akhir kisah itulah aku kembali ada disisimu._

_Kau tahu seperti apa kisah lama kita sebelumnya?_

_Dulu, dulu sekali._

_Saat usiaku 5 tahun. Meski aku hanya anak seorang kepala pelayan, kau selalu bermain bersamaku._

_Keluargamu, tak satupun dari mereka yang merasa risih. Mereka menyukai pertemanan kita, dan juga pertemanan kedua kakak kita._

_Pertemanan._

_Ya, aku selalu menganggapnya pertemanan meski tak jarang melihat mereka berciuman. Tak salahkan bila aku mengaggap mereka berteman, saat itu usiaku hanya 5 tahun._

_Kemudian, diusia ku yang masih 7 tahun. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Mereka terbunuh saat penjahat bayaran berusaha membunuh keluargamu, dan aku pun mendapat luka berupa goresan pedang pada wajahku._

_Aku akan selalu menganggapnya pertemanan dan benar-benar beranggapan bila kedua orang tuaku tewas karena mencoba menyelamatkan keluargamu._

_Sampai semua terbuka._

_Masa itu, aturan-aturan masih sangat kaku. Kalian, para bangsawan dan pegawai pemerintahan tak menerima sedikitpun kesalahan._

_Jika rakyat melakukan kesalahan, hukum mereka. Tapi jika kalian kalangan bangsawan dan pejabat pemerintahan yang melakukan kesalahan, lenyapkan buktinya._

_Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh kerabatmu pada keluarga kecilku._

_Kakakku dan kakakmu, mereka saling menyukai, mereka sepasang kekasih. Namun sayangnya tak ada hukum yang melunak. Bukan hanya dianggap rendah, hubungan sesama jenis dianggap kutukan._

_Sebenarnya kedua orang tua kita merestui hubungan tabuh kakak-kakak kita. Tapi tidak dengan kerabatmu. Perebutan posisi politik adalah segalanya bagi klan-mu. Merebut hati rakyat adalah sebuah keharusan. Karena itu, mereka mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk membantai keluargaku. Agar keburukan yang ada pada klan-mu terhapuskan._

_Jika bukan karena ibumu memaksa agar aku dan kau bermalam di kamarnya, akupun mungkin juga akan mati._

_Mereka membunuh kakak, ayah dan ibuku. Mereka meninggalkan jasat kedua orang tuaku. Lalu kakakku? Mayatnya baru ditemukan di dasar jurang 3 hari setelah pemakaman orang tuaku._

_Aku hanya anak kecil. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lalukan, selain pergi ke makam mereka dan menangis disana. Berharap mereka akan bangun dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja sambil memelukku._

_Lalu kau datang.._

_Kau selalu menemani dan menghiburku._

_Kau, menjagaku..._

* * *

><p><strong>~ : Daisho : ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Angin di puncak musim gugur kembali berhembus. Memetik dedaunan yang hanya tinggal beberapa pada rantingnya. Bulan purnama bersinar menerangi bumi ketika lilin-lilin dan lentera sudah dimatikan. Memberi pencahayaan yang cukup bagi pemuda yang sedang berjalan dibawa bayangan -mencoba untuk bersembunyi. Kaito, pemuda berambut revan panjang itu mengendap-endap. Berusaha agar tak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Malam ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melarikan diri.<p>

Kretak

Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu tak sengaja menginjak ranting saat lewat di bawah pohon. Dua orang penjaga yang sedang lewat tak jauh dari sana mendengar suara itu.

Sringg

Salah seorang dari kedua penjaga itu menarik keluar katananya. Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi, penjaga itu berjalan perlahan menuju sumber suara.

"Siapa disana?!"

Sial!

Kaito mengumpat dalam hati. Jantungnya berdetak kian cepat karena tegang, namun pemuda tampan itu sadar jika ia harus tetap tenang. Di dekapnya erat bundalan kain pada tangannya. Keringan dingin mengaliri pelipisnya ketika menyadari penjaga itu melangkah mendekati pohon tempatnya sembunyi.

Tap

Tap

Belum cukup adanya penjaga yang menyadari keberadaannya, sekarang malah muncul seseorang dari arah berlawanan dengan penjaga tadi. Orang itupun juga berjalan kearah Kaito. Sial! Ia benar-benar terjepit sekarang. Muncul siluet hitam berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempat Kaito berdiri. Wajah orang tersebut tak terlihat karena membelakangi sinar rembulan.

Damn it! Orang itu pasti menyadari keberadaan Kaito.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Siapa disana?!" Penjaga yang ada dibalik pohon semakin mendekat dengan katana yang telah dihulus.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Seseorang yang tadi muncul dihadapan Kaito semakin dekat. Karena jarak yang sudah cukup dekat, Kaito bisa mengenali orang tersebut. 'Sial! Kenapa harus ada aniki disini?' Rutuk Kaito dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa orang yang mendekatinya adalah kakak tunggalnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia harus keluar dan menggagalkan rencananya untuk melarikan diri?

Tidak mungkin! Shijiru sudah menunggguku...

Tanpa sadar Kaito menggeretakkan giginya karena kesal. Disaat seperti ini kenapa harus ada penjaga dan kakaknya?! Kaito menahan nafasnya sejenak saat sang kakak menatap dalam ke matanya.

Alasan apa yang harus kukatakan?

Saat otak Kaito sibuk bekerja untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk sang kakak dan penjaga dibelakangnya, pemuda yang usianya 9 tahun lebih tua dari Kaito berjalan santai melewati Kaito.

Tap

Kaito melebarkan matanya saat menyadari sosok itu melewatinya. Kaito bahkan sempat melihat wajah tenang orang tersebut. Apakah kakaknya sedang berpura-pura tidak melihatnya? Atau kakaknya benar-benar tak melihatnya? Separah itu efek luka karena pedang pada wajah kakaknya sampai matanya menjadi benar-benar buram? Kaito yang bingung karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul diotaknya memutuskan untuk menatap punggung sang kakak -mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakaknya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Penjaga itu sedikit mundur saat seseorang keluar dari balik pohon. Wajah orang tersebut tak terlihat karena tertutupi dedaunan pohon yang masih belum gugur.

Tap

Pemuda itu menunjukkan dirinya. Rambut panjang di ikat asal dan bekas luka pada kedua sisi wajahnya. Seketika, wajah kedua penjaga itu menegang. Terlebih orang yang mengeluarkan katana.

"Jangan sembarangan menghulus senjata! Terlebih jika kau tak tahu siapa lawanmu!" Ucapnya terlampau tenang.

"Ma-maafkan kami, tuan muda!" Tubuh kedua orang yang gemetar itu berlutut. Menunjukkan penyesalan mereka.

"Berpatrolilah, besok rombongan dari Sunagakure akan datang. Pastikan tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi malam ini."

"Ha'i" kedua prajurit itu segera berdiri lalu membungkuk. Memberi hormat kemudian berlalu untuk patroli.

.

Setelah kepergian kedua penjaga itu, Kaito masih berdiri dibalik pohon. Dan orang yang baru saja menolongnyapun masih tetap berada pada posisinya.

Jadi, dia menolongku?

"Pergilah. Shinjiru sudah menunggumu di ujung kota."

Kaito tersentak mendengar perkataan orang barusan. Bagaimana orang itu tahu jika ia akan melarikan diri bersama Shinjiru? Kaito keluar dari persembunyiannya. Hendak menghampiri orang yang baru saja menolongnya.

"Pergilah dari sini sebelum rombongan itu datang, otouto!" Orang itu berbalik. "Cukup aku yang menjadi korban. Kau pergilah, jaga Shinjiru, jaga adik iparku..." Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sorot kegetiran terpancar jelas dari mata kelamnya. Kaito terpaku menatap wajah sedih kakaknya. "Shinjiru sudah kehilangan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Jangan biarkan dia kehilangan nyawanya, atau kau akan berakhir menyedihkan sama sepertiku." Kakak Kaito menghapus airmatan yang entah sejak kapan menuruni pipinya. "Pergilah.." Pemuda 28 tahunan itu kembali tersenyum.

Kaito mengangguk sekali dengan mantap lalu melangkah mundur secara perlahan. Kemudia ia segera berlari menjauhi kakaknya, menjauhi kediamannya, dan kehidupan yang selama ini dipikirnya baik-baik saja.

.

Setelah kepergian Kaito, sang kakak tetap pada posisinya. Menengadakan wajahnya untuk menatap langit tanpa bintang lalu kembali tersenyum. "Kita memang tak bisa bersama, Kurama. Tapi setidaknya adik-adik kita mendapatkan kesempatan itu."

Dan lelehan airmata kembali membasahi pipinya.

Hikari no Miko

Seorang pemuda berdiri sendirian dibawa pohon. Hatinya terasa gusar kala orang yang dinantinya tak kunjung datang. Kenapa Kaito lama sekali? Bukankah seharusnya mereka bertemu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu? Terlalu lama menunggu membuat kakinya terasa kesemutan.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar seseorang berlari. Cahaya bulan cukup untuk menerangi sosok pemuda yang menuju kearahnya. Rambut panjang pemuda yang di ikit tinggi itu bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri karena gerakan pemiliknya.

"Kaito?!" Shijiru melambaikan tangannya untuk memastikan keberadaannya pada sang kekasih. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa senang saat orang yang dinantikannya sudah datang.

Mereka bertemu.

"Ayo! Kita harus cepat." Kaito menggandeng tangan kekasihnya. Mereka harus cepat. Sebelum matahari terbit mereka harus sudah keluar dari desa ini.

Gerakan Kaito yang menarik tangan Shinjiru terhenti karena pemiliknya tak kunjung bergerak. Kaito membalikan badannya dan mendekati Shijiru yang tengah diam menunduk. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito khawatir. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya? Permasalah apa lagi yang dipikirkan oleh Shinjiru? Sesuatu dihatinya seperti bergetar -menyakitkan saat melihat wajah Shinjiru yang masih saja tertunduk. Kaito membelai pipi dengan bekas luka yang tak kunjung hilang sejak kejadian pembunuhan dahulu, kejadian 11 tahun lalu. "Katakan, apa yang menggangu dirimu?"

"Kaito, yakinkah kau akan keputusan ini?" Pemuda itu menatap Kaito dengan permata sapphier-nya yang meredup -memandang seolah putus asa. Baginya, semua ini tak harus terjadi. Meski mungkin hatinya akan sakit saat Kaito dimiliki orang lain namun tetap saja, pemuda yang dicintainya itu jauh lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagian...bersama keluarganya. "Bagaimanapun juga aku tahu seperti apa rasanya tak memiliki kelua-"

Grap

Kaito memeluk tubuh Shijiru. Menyarkan dagunya pada bahu munggil sang blonde. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dari tubuhnya, mengungkapkan kata yang tak pandai untuk diucapkan. Kaito mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan detak jantungnya berbicara tentang apa itu keyakinan.

Shinjiru tersenyum lembut saat mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kaito. Perlahan dibalasnya pelukan itu. Ia mengerti, inilah keputusannya. Mereka akan tetap pergi.

Kaito melepas pelukannya. Sempat tersenyum tipis sebelum mencium sejenak dahi Shinjiru dan kembali menggengap tangan Shinjiru. "Ayo!" Mereka harus cepat meninggalkan kota ini.

Ini adalah kisah tentang diri mereka sendiri...

Dan mereka telah memutuskan pilihanya..

Memilih untuk tetap bersama,

Tak peduli sesulit apa jalan yang akan mereka tempuh...

Inilah keputusannya...

**.:Hikari no Miko:.**

Gugur.

Kembali dedaunan yang mengering terlepas dari tempatnya. Terjatuh dengan ringan karena tertarik grafitasi bumi.

Wusss..

Baru saja mendarat pada tumpukan dedaunan yang lain, angin berhembus. Menerbangkan puluhan daun coklat kekuningan agar turut memeriahkan musim gugur.

Seorang pemuda berlari-lari kecil dan sesekali memutar tubuhnya saat angin melepaskan daun yang sengaja di bawanya. Tak jauh dari pemuda blonde itu sesosok pemuda lain berjalan santai dan tersenyum samar saat melihat tingkah rekan perjalanannya. Helaian revannya menari terbawa melodi musim yang mulai dingin.

"Kaito, disana ada sungai!" Shinjiru berteriak dan menunjuk arah kanan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu segera berlari menuju sungai. Beristirahat sebentar ditepi sungai pasti nyaman.

Kaito mempercepat jalannya saat Shinjiru berlari meninggalkan dirinya. Dibalik pepohonan hutan kayu terdapat sungai yang tak terlalu besar. Kaito mendekati Shinjiru yang sedang membasuh wajahnya.

"Astaga! Airnya dingin!" Ucap pemuda yang selalu terlihat ceria itu sambil mengelap wajahnya memakai lengan bajunya. Wajahnya coklatnya sampai memerah karena dingin.

"Ini hampir musim dingin, bodoh!" Kaito mendengus -mengejek saat melihat wajah Shinjiru memerah karena dingin.

"Aku tahu itu, teme! Dan aku tidak bodoh!" Shinjiru menatap nyalang kekasihnya. Meski ia terkadang merasa senang saat di panggil 'dobe', tapi tetap saja bodoh itu bukan pujian.

"Hn.."

Respon Kaito membuat Shinji geram. Sambil mendengus sebal dan melebarkan bola sapphier-nya Shinji hampir melepas sendalnya lalu melemparnya pada Kaito. "Kau menyebalkan!" Tambahnya saat Kaito tak terlalu peduli dengan gerakannya yang akan melepas sendal. Hhaaa... Bagaimanapun Kaito pasti mengerti jika Shinjiru tak akan tega melempar sendal itu.

Kaito berjongkok dan membasuh wajahnya. Meski sempat merasa tertusuk saat air dingin berada pada telapak tangannya pemuda berambut panjang itu tetap membasuh wajahnya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat sensasi pedih dan panas menjalari kulit wajahnya.

"Apa kau tahu ini ada dimana?" Shinjiru membuka buntalan kain yang dibawanya sejak malam pelarian itu. Mengeluarkan dua roti dari dalam kotak makanan yang cukup besar.

Kaito duduk disamping Shinjiru. "Kurasa kita dibagian paling utara Konoha. Mungkin siang nanti kita sudah melewati perbatasan." Kaito menerima roti yang diberikan Shinjiru. "Untuk apa kau membawa bekal sebanyak ini?" Terdengar nada tawa dari intonasi Kaito meski wajahnya tetap datar saat melirik kotak makanan yang dibawa oleh Shinjiru.

"Aku kan tak tahu kalau perbatasan sangat dekat." Shinji memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memakan rotinya. "Kau kan tak pernah mengajakku kalau sedang berpergian." Rajuknya.

"Ini aku mengajakmu.." Kaito menatap wajah Shinjiru dari samping.

Shinjiru menelan rotinya. "Ini pelarian bodoh! Bukan berpergian!" Shinjiru kembali mendelik ke arah Kaito. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali ia lakukan hal itu sejak pelarian dua malam lalu.

Kaito tersenyum saat Shinjiru kembali melahap rotinya dengan mimik yang lucu. Wajah Shinjiru yang sedang ngambek itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Kaito. Sejak kecil dahulu emang ekspresi Shinjiru yang seperti inilah yang disukainya, meski wajah ceria Shinjiru yang sedang tertawa masih lebih disukainya. Ya, asal tak sedang menertawakannya saja.

Shinjiru terlalu menikmati rotinya hingga tak sadar jika sedikit remah roti menempel disudut bibirnya. Kaito tersenyum maklum lalu meletakkan rotinya yang memang belum dimakan di kotak bekal. Perlahan ia lebih mendekat pada Shinjiru untuk membersikan bibir Shinjiru dengan ibu jarinya. Shinjiru sedikit tersentak saat ibu jari Kaito yang dingin menyentuh sudut bibirnya, sontak ia melirik wajah Kaito yang ternyata sangat dekat denganya.

Blushh

Rasa hangat mulai terasa pada kedua pipinya. Wajah kaito terlalu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kaito yang menerpa permukaan pipinya.

"Ka-Kaito kau terlal-"

Cup

Kaito mengecup ringan bibir Shinjiru. Membungkam sejenak mulut yang ocehannya selalu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Kaito menarik pemuda yang dicintainya kedalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang selalu dirasakannya ketika dekat dengan pemuda musim panas itu.

Shinjiru meremas roti yang ada ditanganya. Ingin menolak, tapi untuk apa? Disini tak ada orang yang akan melarang mereka, tak ada orang yang akan menentang cinta mereka. Shinjiru menyamankan posisinya saat Kaito mulai membelai rambut pirang sebahunya yang memang sengaja diurai.

.  
>.<p>

Setelah melahap bekal makanannya, Kaito berjongkok di tepi sungai untuk minum. Dipandangi pantulan wajahnya pada air yang mengalir itu. Keputusan telah diambil, ia tak akan kembali. Tak akan pernah. Namun, apakah Shinjiru memiliki keyakinan yang sama dengannya? Kaito melihat pemuda lain yang sedang memainkan daun yang kuning -mulai mengering di tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Shinji, apa menurutmu semua ini benar?" Tanyanya. Kaito kembali mengamati aliran sungai saat senyum di wajah Shinjiru memudar. Sedikitpun tak ada niat dihatinya untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan yang membuat murung orang yang selalu dicintainya.

Shinjiru menunduk. Pertanyaan Kaito seolah memukul dadanya. "Aku tak punya jawaban." Shinjiru menggigit bibir bawanya. Ia memang tak punya jawaban. "Aku hanya mengikutimu. Karena hanya kau yang aku punya. Jika kau merasa ragu dengan semua ini...kita kemba-"

Sring

Suara tajam katana saat di keluar dari sarungnya menarik perhatian Shinjiru. Iris biru pemuda itu melebar saat melihat Kaito menghulus pedang sambil menunduk. Belum sempat ia bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya dengan katana itu, Kaito sudah lebih dulu memegang ikitan rambutnya dan memotongnya.

Set

Shinjiru melebarkan pandangannya saat beberapa helai rambut lepas dari tangan Kaito -terbawa angin yang bertiup lembut.

Kaito memotong rambutnya dengan menggunakan katana.

Tapi akhirnya pandangan kaget Shinjiru mulai menghilang. Nafasnya yang tadi sempat tercekat sudah kembali tenang. Ia menghela nafas. Pemuda blonde itu akhirnya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kaito. Kaito tadi hanya melemparkan pertanyaan untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika mereka tak mungkin kembali. Sempat terpaku saat helain revan Kaito yang dibuang kesungai terbawa arus di depannya. Shinjiru pun berdiri, mengambil pedang miliknya dan menghulusnya. Mengenggam rambut pirang sebahunya yang selalu terurai lalu memotongnya kasar.

Krass

Sejenak Shinji memandang rambut yang masih ada di gengamannya. Tersenyum simpul lalu mengikuti tingkah Kaito, Shinji membuang potongan rambutnya ke sungai. Dengan ini...mereka telah membuat kesepakan dengan diri mereka sendiri, mereka tak akan pernah kembali. Mereka akan benar-benar akan menjadi diri mereka sendiri sekarang. Tanpa ada larangan-larangan yang menjerat mereka.

**.:Hikari no Miko:.**

Matahari sudah mulai condong kebarat. Akhirnya, kedua pemuda yang sudah melakukan perjalanan lebih dari 3 hari itu telah melewati perbatasan negara beberapa waktu lalu. Kini mereka ada di Otogakure. Menurut pengamatan Kaito yang sering bepergian bersama kakaknya, sebentar lagi mereka akan memasuki sebuah kota yang tak terlalu besar, tapi setidaknya ada penginapan disana. Jauh lebih baik dari pada harus bermalam di dalam hutan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Trang! Trang!

Langkah kedua pemuda itu terhenti saat mendengar suara pertarungan. Pemuda revan yang memiliki model rambut melawan grafitasi segera mengenggam tangan rekan seperjalannya. Mereka melangkah perlahan menuju semak-semak untuk melihat pertarungan yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Di depan mereka sekitar 6 orang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai penutup wajah -kemungkinan pembunuh bayaran- sedang bertarung dengan 8 pasukan berseragam yang sepertinya menjaga seseorang di dalam tandu, terbukti ada 6 orang lagi yang berjaga di sekitar tandu, empat diantaranya adalah para berbadan kekar yang sepertinya bertugas membopong tandu.

Trang! Trang!

Crash!

Saat salah satu orang berseragam tertepas pedang, menambah jumlah mayat yang berbaring ditanah menjadi 5. Entah mengapa melihat kejadian ini membuat bayangan pemunuhan keluarganya terniang di kepala Shinjiri. Beginikah cara pembunuh bayaran membunuh korbannya? Dengan cara sadis beginikah kedua orang tuanya dibunuh, ketika dirinya hanya di datangi seorang pembunuh bayaran yang kemudian di bunuh kakak Kaito setelah mempermainkannya? Memberi tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipi, apa namanya jika bukan dipermainkan? Tanpa sadar pemuda bermata biru itu meremas tangan lain yang mengenggam tangannya saat amarah menaiki ubun-ubunnya. Sang rekan yang menyadari emosi kekasihnya membalas remasan pada tangannya. Menyumbangkan kesabaran tanpa kata. Seolah mengatakan agar Shinjiru tak berbuat bodoh dan membahayakan posisi mereka.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Suara pertarungan terus menggema di dalam hutan. Jumlah pasukan berseragam semakin sedikit. Bahkan kedua orang yang tadi berjaga disekitar tandu sudah ikut masuk dalam pertarungan saat rekan mereka terus berjatuhan. Rupanya meski pembunuh bayaran hanya berjumlah 6 orang bukanlah tandingan mereka.

Crash!

Kini para pasukan benar-benar kalah telak saat satu dari mereka kembali merengang nyawa. Hanya tinggal 3 prajurit saja. Ketiga orang itu mundur untuk melindungi tandu. Sedang wajah empat orang yang bertugas mengangkat tandu sudah memucat, keringat dingin bahkan membasahi baju mereka. Mereka ketakutan. Mereka hanya memiliki otot, bukan tenaga dan ketangkasan untuk pertempur.

Tak bisa begini.

Iris biru pemuda berambut pirang jabrik mengkilat tajam. Tak terima jika pada akhirnya para pembunuh bayaran itu memenangkan pertarungan. Tanpa bisa dicegah, pemuda itu keluar dari semak-semak sambil mengenggam erat katananya.

Krasak! Krasak!

Suara gesekan semak-semak menarik perhatian orang-orang yang masih hidup. Memunculkan sesosok pemuda kecil mengenggam katana bersarung hitam yang tak terlalu panjang -mungkin jika dibawa oleh orang lain pedang itu akan terlihat seperti wakizashi- sedang menunduk. Sang rekan yang masih sembunyi menghela nafas lelah. Merasa jenggah pada sifat 'selalu seenaknya' dan 'tanpa berpikir panjang' rekannya. Mau tak mau ia pun mengikuti Shinjiru masuk dalam pertarungan.

Sring

"Kalian para pembunuh bayaran...benar-benar memuatku muak." Ucap Shiji sengit setelah menghulus pedangnya.

Shinjiru berlari dan menyerang para pembunuh bayaran, tiga orang sekaligus. Kaito pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia juga melawan tiga orang -dengan katana masih rapi di dalam sarung.

Dak! Dak!

Baik Kaito maupun Shinjiru menikmati pertarungan mereka, bahkan terkesan lebih unggul. 7 orang yang berdiri di sekitar tandu membulatkan mata mereka, terlalu kagum melihat kehebatan dua orang yang tak mereka kenal.

Bruk

Satu per satu orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam bergelimpangan di tanah -mengeliat diantara mayat-mayat saat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh mereka. Lalu dengan membawa harga diri mereka sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang sudah terinjak-injak, mereka mencoba bangkit dan melarikan diri.

"Me-mereka...melarikan diri.." Salah satu pengawal yang menutupi sebelah matanya dengan kain bergumam tak percaya bahwa keenam pembunuh bayaran itu melarikan diri.

"Argghhh..! Teme! Kenapa kau tak menghulus pedangmu?! Kau menjatuhkan harga diri mereka!" Suara cempreng pemuda berambut pirang-jabrik menggema di dalam hutan.

"Hn. Kau sendiri bahkan tak memakai pedangmu." Komentar Kaito, cuek.

Dan pembicaraan singkat pemuda itu kembali membuat para pengawal tandu lupa bernafas. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar jika penolong mereka tak menggunakan pedang dalam pertarungan. Manusia macam apa kedua pemuda ini, mereka bisa mengalahkan pembunuh bayaran yang telah membunuh banyak orang dengan tangan kosong?

"Setidaknya aku menghulus pedangku!" Sewot Shinjiru sambil memasukan katana ke dalam satungnya.

Wuss..

Suara angin yang menggoyangkan dedaunan terdengar riuh saat tak ada satupun yang bicara.

"Kakashi, apa kau masih disana?" Suara lembut dari dalam tandu mulai terdengar. Namun sayang suara itu tak mampu membangunkan para pengawalnya dari keterkejutan mereka. Merasa khawatir saat tak ada suara dari luar, seseorang yang ada di dalam tandu memilih membuka penutup tandu. Kain penutup tandu bergeser, menampilkan sesosok gadis yang sangat cantik. Mata hijau milik gadis berambut layaknya bunga sakura itu membulat saat melihat darah dan mayat tergeletak di depannya.

Ini terlalu mengerika untuk dilihat seorang gadis.

Lalu penglihatannya teralih ada dua sosok pemuda yang sedang mendebatkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Gadis itu merasa pernah melihat wajah salah satu pemuda itu.

"Ka-kalian... Siapa?" Tanya gadis itu. Manik hijaunya menatap lekat wajah pemuda revan yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

Shinjiru yang posisi membelakangi tandu langsung membalik saat mendengar suara lembut yang memasuki gendang telinganya. Sejenak, ia merasa resah karena gadis cantik yang baru dilihatnya ini terfokus pada Kaito, kekasihnya.

Hei~ siapa yang tak akan terpesona dengan wajah tampan milik Kaito?

Meski sempat merasa cemburu, namun akhirnya pemuda itu tersenyum. "S-"

"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke." Kaito memotong perkataan Shinjiru, berbicara dengan tenang namun mantap. "Dan namanya adalah...Naruto." Lalu Kaito menepuk pelan bahu Shinjiru.

Sepenuhnya perhatian Shinjiru tertuju pada Kaito. Permata biru-nya menatap wajah Kaito dan tangan Kaito pada bahunya secara bergantian.

Sasuke? Naruto?

Kenapa Kaito merubah nama mereka? Apakah Kaito benar-benar tak ingin identitas mereka yang sebenarnya terbongkar? Tapi...kenapa namanya harus Naruto? 'Ya sudahlah...' Batin Shinjiru. Akhirnya seulas senyum tulus pada wajah Shinjiru mengembang. Merasa remasan lembut dibahunya terasa sangat hangat. Begini...beginilah cara Kaito untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang tak bisa diucapkan.

Jadi kau benar-benar ingin kita menjadi sosok yang baru, ya?

Kaito memang tak pandai mengutarakan suara keinginannya lewat kata-kata. Dan ia benar-benar beruntung ketika bisa bertemu dengan Shinjiru. Shinjiru bisa memahami dan mengerti dirinya meski hanya melalui gestur tubuh.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, Shinjiru mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang gadis. "Ya, aku Naruto. Salam kenal." Sapanya dengan dihiasi senyum lebar khas dirinya.

Keputusan untuk pergi telah diambil..

Keputusan untuk menjadi sosok baru juga diambil..

Karena itu..

Setelah ini, panggil kamu selayaknya sosok yang baru..

Daun-daun kembali berguguran. Menari-nari di udara sebelum tertumpuk di tanah. Menjadi saksi akan lahirnya dua sosok manusia baru. Manusia yang baru saja membuka selembar kertas putih untuk dituliskan kisah mereka.

Kisah yang baru.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya chapter dua kelar juga #elapkeringet buat yg menanti ff ini maaf ya, update-nya terlalu lama. Abis Yun masih nyari-nyari alur yang cocok, belum lagi akhir-akhir ini Yun terlalu sibuk dan terlalu sering sakit. Gomen (_)<p>

Itachi : Haha. Kau bicara begitu seolah-olah ada yang menanti fanfict ini aja, cih!

Yun : Hisk.. Jangan gitu donk. Tolong jangan ingatkan aku kalau nggak ada yang suka fict ini. Hisk..

Kyuubi : Udah, Chi. Kasian Yun. *nepuk-nepuk bahu Yun* Mendingan langsung hasut aja para readers buat nggak baca fict ini #devil

Yun : Hhuuwweeee... T.T kok nggak belain aku?

Kyuubi : Bodo! #cuek

Itachi : Kau sih, Yun. Cari gara-gara ama Kyuu, udah kau nggak ajak dia buat main nich fict malah kau sebut-sebut sebagai rubah buluk #gelenggeleng

Yun : Huwee.. Maafkan Yun, Kyuu-nii! Yun 'kan nggak mau kalo Ita-nii ama yang lain jadi ya Yun pinjem namanu bentar. Hisk.. Tapi Yun janji! Abis fict ini kelar Yun bakal ngebuat kalian bersatu! ToT)9

Itachi : Lebih baik aku ama yang lain dari pada cuma numpang galau disini. SUMPAH! Gua berasa jadi ABG labil (?)

Kyuubi : *pura-pura nggak denger Itachi* Emangnya kau bisa nyelesain fict gini? Orang readers kaga punya juga. Ckckckck jangan terlalu suka mengkhayal!

Yun : #pundung

Itachi : Udah, udah. Kan kita tadi kesini mau bales review, Kyuu. Jangan gitu donk :)

Kyuubi : Hallah.. Riview cuma 4 juga mau dibales. Kaya author aja lu!

Yun : #makinpundung Biarpun abal-abal aku tetep author.. Hisk..

Itachi : *pura-pura nggak liat Yun ama Kyuu*  
>Ok! Kita bales review ya? Dari <strong>Nasusay<strong>, dia nanya err... 'Rubah buluk itu si Kyuu ya?' *bisik-bisik pas baca pertanyaan*

Kyuubi : Cih!

Yun : #masihpundung

Itachi : Ok! Makasih ya udah review :) Mampir lagi ya?  
>Yang berikutnya dari <strong>Yuki'NF MMH<strong>. Dia bilang diawal ngerti tapi diakhir kau gaje, dia jadi nggak ngerti :3 Jawab, Yun.

Yun : #langsungsemangat Imouto... Hisk.. Iya, aku gaje. Tapi moga aja di chap ini kau ngerti ya? :')  
>Makasih udah review. Review lagi ya XD<p>

Kyuubi : Ehem! Sekarang giliran gua! Ini ada review yang panjang dari **Heiwajima Shizaya**.  
>Dia nanya : Dalam fict ini ada 3 cerita yah? 1 masa perang, 2 masa depan, dan 3 masa lalu?<br>?

Yun : Hai juga, Shi! Iya. **Ada 3 cerita. Cerita 1 tentang masa kini, cerita 2 tentang masa lalu dan cerita 3 cuma sebagai penghubung.** Lanjut semua kok, bareng-bareng :D

Nanti peletakan setiap cerita bisa berubah-ubah. Kalo chap.1 kemarin itu urutannya **Penghubung - Masa Kini - Masa Lalu**, kalo yang chap.2 ini urutannya **Masa Kini - Penghubung - Masa Lalu**.

Ribet ya? '.')7

Kyuubi : Lanjut, masih pertanyaan Shi : Kemarin itu prolog?

Yun : Bukan T.T kemarin beneran chap 1. Ya beginilah kalo author abal-abal nulis, beneran nggak jelas.

Makasih juga Shi udah ngasih saran buuaayyaakkk banget, Yun seneng dech ^^ Yun akan usahakan perbaiki semua itu. Jangan bosen buat terus bantu Yun untuk lebih baik ya?  
>Thanks banget dah mampir :*<p>

Itachi : Jangan lupa ucapin makasih buat **Nanatoki** yang udah bela-belain review :3

Yun : Iya, donk! Thanks ya, nana :* balik lagi ya? Kalo bisa sih bawa semua temen-temenmu XD

Thanks juga sama semua yang udah nge-fave ama follow.

Dan Yun peringatkan kalo Yun itu author labil (?) Jadinya genre-nya Yun ubah ke yang lebih cocok. Terus juga cara penulisan Yun masih abal banget :(  
>Maaf ya kalo readers terganggu ama cara nulis Yun yang hampir sama kaya seorang senpai di ffn. Tapi tetep aja, cuma hampir sama. Yun mana bisa nulis se-keren senpai itu :v Bahkan Yun sebenernya nggak pantes buat nyama-nyamain :(<p>

Yun cuma penulis abal-abal. Jadi masih lom bisa nulis yang bener. Masih lom bisa pecah konsentrasi buat para chara dan cara nulis juga masih ikut sana-sini. Doakan saja semoga Yun cepat menemukan cara menulis yang khas milik Yun sendiri.

Dan soal roti itu, Yun nggak tau orang jepang jaman dulu kalo berpergian jauh bawa bekal apa. Tadinya mau make onigiri, tapi Yun pirkir lagi. Emang onigiri bisa bertahan sampai berhari-hari? Yun terlalu abal :(

Oh, iya..  
>Gimana chap ini? Apakah bisa dimengerti? Apakah ke-gaje-an di chapter awal terjelaskan disini?<p>

Yun terlalu abal sih T.T

Yun mohon review ya? Soalnya semangat Yun buat lanjut ff itu cuma waktu baca review readers dan liat jumlah fav 'n follow. Percayalah, kami author bukan apa-apa tanpa adanya readers.

Dan adanya readers yang menampakkan diri itu sangat membahagiakan..

Jadi, R&R please!

Kyuubi : Apalagi author amatir buat dia. Jadi tolong ya? nanti Kyuu bakal muncul di ff ini barengan ama Itachi, dech... Janji. :*

Yun : #manggutmanggut

**REVIEW!**


End file.
